MIA HASTA EL FIN
by Casandra2006
Summary: Bill y Fler se han casado... Bill esta enfermo? esta estresado? o es algo más. Lo descubrirá en la cama, con su esposa, o quizás lo mejor sea no descubrirlo... El final esta cerca y el se dará cuenta del peor modo...


Es de noche y fue la primera locura que se me ocurrió, jeje… los personajes no son míos, son de J.K.R. Disfruten la lectura

Dejen Reviews…

* * *

**MIA, HASTA EL FIN DE TUS DÍAS**

Bill despertó esa mañana con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Se había estado sintiendo mal desde hacía unos días, cada vez más adolorido, cada vez mas cansado, sin contar con su estado de animo siempre cambiante... se sentía rencoroso, salvaje, triste, alegre, acongojado, eufórico... era cada vez más difícil controlarse a sí mismo.

Pero si no lo hacía, entonces todos se preocuparían, y el no podía darse ese lujo, no ahora que las cosas parecían tan fuera de control.

El pequeño Harry, había desaparecido el mismo día que Ron, y días después, Hermione se había esfumado también. Nadie sabe que estarían planeando esos tres o a donde habrían ido, de lo único de lo que estaban seguros era que seguían juntos en algún lugar, siguiendo las pistas dejadas por Dumbledore...

O al menos eso decía la nota enviada por Hermione la tarde anterior; pero Bill podía sentir que algo no andaba bien puesto que Hedwig no había partido al entregarla, sino que aún permanecía en el aviario junto con las dos aves de la casa.

Bill se contentaba pensando que estaban bien, aunque ron sin duda sería un estorbo en sus planes... pero eso no hacía sentir mejor a sus padres que seguían sus vidas día tras día con el rostro preocupado y llenos de pesar.

Sus hermanos no eran la excepción. Charlie se había mantenido alejado, se había exiliado de la Madriguera cuando supo la noticia y apaciguaba su preocupación con su trabajo. Fred y George por fin habían asentado la cabeza en el suelo y cerraron la tienda por un tiempo, aunque mantenían abierto el negocio por correspondencia... siempre se les había visto de buen humor, aún en los peores momentos... pero ahora George siempre estaba triste, aunque Fred intentaba alegrarle en todo momento.

Percy tampoco se había pasado mucho tiempo en la Madriguera. Desde el emotivo momento en el que había pedido disculpas a nuestros padres, se había esfumado, aunque si se le quería ver, se le encontraba fácilmente sumergido en un mar de papeles en el Ministerio de Magia. Papá lo veía de vez en cuando.

Y finalmente Ginnie, su hermanita. Ginnie se preocupaba al doble. Para nadie era ignorado el hecho de que ella y Harry parecían haber consolidado su relación el año anterior, quizás por eso parecía dolida (además de preocupada y triste) al saber de la desaparición de éste y de su hermano. Casi no salía de su habitación y, aunque no lo decía, Bill sabía que lloraba la mayor parte del tiempo.

Por último, y no menos importante, estaba la mujer que amaba. Era cierto que Fler no había mantenido una relación estrecha con los tres chicos, pero aún así el ambiente de preocupación le afectaba. Tras su maravillosa boda habían tenido que cortar su luna de miel por los sucesos ocurridos.

Además estaba su estrecha vigilancia. No le era para nada desconocido el hecho de que la Orden le vigilaba de cerca a él también. Incluso en varias ocasiones Lupin parecía no salir de allí (aunque extrañamente esos días no se había presentado)... querían tenerle bien vigilado por si algo malo ocurría, sobre todo después de esa mordida en... bueno (suspiro) no valía la pena recordarlo.

Por eso era que nadie debía saber de sus problemas... el hecho de que se sintiera así de mal probablemente se debía a la tensión que estaba cargando por la desaparición de su hermano y toda la situación que esto había desatado.

De pronto sintió un suave tirón en su brazo y volvió el rostro. Allí estaba ella, Fler, aún dormía pese a que el reloj marcaba más de las nueve. Más de las nueve! Bill agradeció que estuviera de vacaciones porque si no le habrían despedido de inmediato de Gringotts... bueno, a la dulce perezosa que estaba su lado también.

El chico de salvaje cabellera roja se incorporó y entonces ella, haciendo un mohín, le tomó por el brazo.

- No te vayas aún... quédate junto a mi.

- Creí que estabas dormida - confesó él.

- Pues no lo estoy, sólo míggame.

Bill volvió el rostro, pero a mitad del camino lo recordó... le vino a la mente como un balde de agua helada. El no debía hacer eso... no merecía a esa mujer y definitivamente no le haría ver su rostro más de lo que fuese absolutamente necesario.

Estiro la mano a la mesita de noche que descansaba a su lado, junto a la cama, y tomó la blanca máscara que se distinguía sobre ella... Una mano le asió mientras le decía:

- No es necesagguio que uses eso conmigo - susurró - sabes que te amo tal cual eggues.

Bill no respondió, se deshizo del toque de su esposa y tomó la máscara colocandola y haciendo una mueca del dolor que le producía ponerla en las partes aún heridas.

- Te amo!

Dijo el volteando a verla, estaba allí, en la cama. Y un aura brillante se formaba alrededor de ella, quizás por su parte veela, quizás porque simplemente irradiaba belleza.

- También yo te amo, Bill... quieggo que siempgge lo sepas.

La sonrisa de su esposa fue recompensada con una sonrisa de su parte y un leve beso, a que la máscara sólo le cubría parcialmente. Fler sonrió:

- Como sigas usando eso pensaggué que me he casado con el fantasma de la opegga...

- No lo creo... ese hombre era un monstruo, no porque su rostro estuviese deforme, sino porque su corazón lo estaba...

- Vaya! - exclamo la belleza pura - así que has oído la histogguia?

- un poco... Trabajar en Gringotts, como sabes, es aburrido... creo que lo leí en alguno de los libros que saco de la biblioteca para no aburrirme.

- Me he casado con un hombgge supegg inteligente, atlético y apuesto - sonrió ella... aunque al instante su sonrisa cambió a preocupación - lo... lo siento Bill yo...

- No tiene importancia - sonrió tristemente el aludido - se perfectamente como debo parecerle a la gente ahora.

- Pues estas equivocado - le reprendió ella tomándole el rostro y haciendo que le mirara a los ojos - tu siempgge seggas el hombgge mas apuesto del mundo pagga mi... entiendes?

Bill sonrió... se acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso, apenas rozando sus labios. Fue entonces que lo sintió... una fuerza salvaje que latía dentro de él con más fuerza cada vez...

El beso se convirtió de pronto en algo más profundo, las caricias de Bill se convirtieron en roces fuertes que ocasionaron, primero gemidos de placer, y luego de dolor por parte de la joven. Entonces fue que lo probó... un sabor dulzón y a la vez acido llenó su gusto... ahogó en sus labios un grito de su esposa y siguió sorbiendo la sangre de ella... fue solo unos segundos en que el sintió y degustó ese sabor único de su esposa... y entonces se dio cuenta e lo que había hecho...

Soltó a su esposa y se incorporó de inmediato dándose cuenta de que inconcientemente se había recostado completamente sobre ella. La miró preocupado mientras ella lo observaba con los ojos abiertos... un hilillo de sangre corría por su labio bajo.

- Que te ha ocugguido, Bill? - Preguntó ella tocando su labio adolorido - Me has moggdido!

Bill se levantó de inmediato mientras el sentimiento de antes le dejaba, embargándose de una infinita tristeza y pena por el asunto.

- Yo... creo que me dejé llevar - confesó - Lo lamento.

Fler se levantó junto a él y tomo su rostro. Le dio un dulce beso en los labios y caminó hacia el baño. Inconcientemente, mientras la veía alejarse, su lengua se deslizó hasta su labio y probó una pequeña mancha de sangre que ella había dejado allí en su descuidado beso.

El día transcurrió sin más. Su padre permaneció en la oficina la mayor parte de el y su madre obligó a todos los que permanecían e casa a terminar con los gnomos del jardín mientras que las chicas hacían quehaceres domésticos... esto para nada le hizo gracia a Fred que acababa de llegar de visita, aunque George lo acató sin chistar, cosa que puso a la mamá de este aun más nerviosa...

Bill no ignoraba que George había dejado de comer a sus horas y cada día estaba más delgado y ojeroso... siempre intuyó que adoraba al pequeño Ron pero ahora, con este comportamiento, lo había dejado en claro. Aún así el ayudaba a Fred a hacer bromas tontas y cualquier cosa que pudiera con tal de traer al viejo Georgie de regreso, aquél que le escondió sus zarcillos en el cabello cuando eran pequeños y por el cuál tuvo que hacerse su primer (y único) corte...

Bill estaba confundido... esa noche había senado en paz y su extraña manía, provocada por el estrés, no había vuelto a presentarse en todo el día... aunque ahora empezaba asentirse mareado de nuevo. Siempre era así, de día podía mantenerse en paz y de noche o por la mañana esos sentimientos extraños le embargaban... parecía que estaba supeditado a la luna...

La luna!

No... Bill alejó esos pensamientos de inmediato. Sólo estaba estresado, preocupado, triste y un poco molesto por la situación... N tenía nada que ver con la luna.

Tras desterrar esos tontos pensamientos, se dirigió a su habitación... ya era tarde, aunque parecía serlo aún más esa noche nublada sin luna. Su esposa se había retirado hace ya algún tiempo y el decidió que era hora de dormir, cuando menos unos momentos antes de despertarse con sus abruptos cambios e humor y bajar a la cocina a dar vueltas toda la noche...

Abrió lentamente la puerta... Su bella dama yacía en su lado del colchón y las sábanas de movían en un leve vaivén mientras ella respiraba tranquila y pausadamente. Se acercó lentamente mientras reconocía el olor a fresas de la loción de baño que usaba por las noches... se acercó aún más y, entre las tinieblas del lugar, observó dos luceros que le miraban profundamente...

- Creí que estabas dormida.

- Es la segunda vez en el día que lo piensas - susurró ella.

- Este día ha sido extraño.

Bill se quitó la camisa y la pequeña camiseta que tenía debajo... aflojó el cinturón y bajó sus pantalones... todo bajo la atenta mirada de la mujer a su lado. Cuando por fin se metió bajo las sábanas, sólo estaba vestido con unos cortos calzoncillos que ella le había comprado recién.

- Debegguias hacegg eso pggofesionalmente - sonrió ella.

- Que? - preguntó el confundido.

- Stggiptease

Una acallada risita escapó de los labios del joven de la máscara y, aprovechándose del rostro de confusión de su esposa, se le acercó más abrazándola y enredando las piernas con las suyas...

- Así que... te gustó el espectáculo? - preguntó él pícaramente.

- Cggeo que me he casado con el mejogg cueggpo de Inglategga...

Las manos de Fler deambularon libres por el torso del muchacho sintiendo los duros pectorales del joven... luego, sin aviso alguno, se sumergió dentro d las sabanas haciendo que él se acostase completamente con ella sobre su cuerpo.

Bill sintió la mano de Fler acariciar su piel, el contacto le hizo sentir en el cielo... cierto que eran recién casados, pero por obvias razones no disfrutaban mucho de estar juntos... a solas... en ambiente...

Bill se arqueó ligeramente al sentir los labios de su (SU) esposa enredar una de sus tetillas y chupar levemente... luego, se ocupó de la otra mientras su mano se encargaba de seguir tocando el endurecido pezón. El pelirrojo tuvo que sujetarse fuertemente de los barrotes de la cabecera de la cama para evitar tomarla en ese mismo momento... la dejaría hacer... la dejaría darle placer como ella siempre había querido... ya después vendría su momento.

Fler siguió bajando por el cuerpo de su hombre dando leves mordiditas y ardientes besos y arrancando uno que otro gemido del chico, que se esforzaba por mantenerse callado y no molestar a los cuartos vecinos.

Ella se detuvo cuando llegó a donde la tela le impedía bajar más... aunque eso no fue problema cuando de pronto Bill sintió que halaba la ropa hasta sus piernas y regresaba a su sitio...

El pelirrojo se molestó un poco al ver que ella se movía mucho debajo de las sabanas pero no le tocaba en absoluto... entonces, después de esa extraña removida, el vio como se levantaba la sabana a un lado y salía de ella el camisón y la ropa interior de la joven. Sonrió complacido, ahora estaban iguales.

Fler comenzó de nuevo a dar pequeñas caricias y besos en la parte baja de su abdomen, pero, contrario a lo que Bill pensaba, en vez de bajar comenzó a subir... Volvió a las duras tetillas del joven, trazó un camino húmedo de una a otra y, al seguir subiendo, sus seños toparon con la erección del hombre, lo que lo hizo mover la pelvis queriendo más... aunque no lo obtuvo, ella siguió su camino hasta llegar a su cuello, que fue cuando el divisó una mata de pelo rubio salir de la sabana.

Fler levantó la cara y sus ojos se encontraron. Un brillo divertido se divisaba en los de la rubia mientras se acercaba a él con claras intenciones de besarlo... El rostro de él cambió drásticamente cuando sus ojos se fijaron en los labios rojos de la mujer, ocasionando que ella se detuviera en seco...

- Ocugge algo malo?

- Estas segura que estas bien? - preguntó él tocando suavemente el labio inferior de la joven.

- Cggeo que la pasión se te subió a la cabeza esta mañana - dijo ella sonriendo - y cggeo que no me molestagguia si te dejases llevar en este momento...

Fler dio un beso profundo y apasionado a Bill... éste tardó un momento en responderlo... pero si su esposa quería que se dejase llevar.. No había nada de malo en eso... Bill respondió el beso dejando que la emoción del momento le embargase... recordó la primera vez que había visto a la chica en el Torneo de los Tres Magos y lo mucho que deseó arrojarla sobre el escritorio y tirársela allí mismo cuando empezaron a trabajar juntos... bueno, ahora podía tenerla cuando quisiera... la tendría hasta el fin de sus días...

La pasión comenzó a embriagarlo... la necesidad de poseerla se hizo mas grande mientras ella, aún besándolo, rozaba su cuerpo contra el de él haciendo inevitablemente que su glande sintiera la suave parte baja del cuerpo de la señora de Wesley...

Bill sintió su cuerpo arder bajo el toque de la esponjosa piel de su mujer y, sin mediar palabra, le dio la vuelta recostándola e la cama y quedando sobre ella...

Bill se excito aún más si era posible al ver los ojos de Fler que, aunque estaba tan oscuro que casi no veían, reflejaban extrema lujuria, lujuria que le había contagiado...

El muchacho fue menos sutil que ella y se dirigió rápidamente hacia lo que deseaba, hacia lo que necesitaba sentir, besar, degustar... Fler se arqueó de placer cuando Bill abrió sus labios vaginales y pegó un lametón a su interior... enseguida sintió el placer de ella transformado en el dulce elixir que manaba de su interior. Su lengua siguió explorando esa zona que tanto le gustaba, esa zona que, aunque había probado hasta el cansancio, aún le producía la sensación de que era nueva para él, de que cambiaba cada día y el quería conocer a su esposa todo el tiempo, día tras día por la eternidad.

Fler empezó a gemir ruidosamente sacándolo de sus pensamientos... el no quería detenerse... no podía, así que, sin imprimir mucha fuerza, colocó su mano sobre la boca entreabierta de la chica y le dijo que no debían despertar a los demás... ella por respuesta apretó sus labios, aunque Bill no retiró la mano, pues al seguir con sus avances, ella comenzó a gemir de nuevo y, con su mano, acallaba lo más que podía esto.

El pene erecto del chico comenzó a molestarle... a reclamar un lugar en el juego de pasión que se llevaba a cabo... Bill le hizo caso, ya casi no aguantaba el mantenerse fuera de la mujer que tenía debajo.

Trazando un camino de besos, llegó hasta sus pechos y, dándoles un masaje con la lengua, se acomodó entre las piernas de ella que se abrieron de prisa invitándole a entrar mientras con su boca daba leves lamidas a su mano, que seguía sobre esta.

El cielo se empezó a despejar y un rayito de luz se coló por la ventana abierta... al instante una desesperación invadió a Bill, una desesperación terrible que hizo que sin ningún cuidado, hundiera su virilidad por completo en su esposa... esta hizo un ruido fuerte y él apretó más su mano contra los labios de la mujer que salvajemente intentaba morderle mientras se contorsionaba de placer... el placer que sentía Bill lo obligaba a querer más, más, la parte salvaje de él volvió a despertar mientras daba fieras embestidas contra el débil cuerpo que yacía debajo de él... Comenzó a lamer el cuello de la chica y esta se movió desesperadamente bajo sus brazos... los movimientos de esta excitaban más al hombre y hacían que su desesperación aumentara... siguió moviéndose rápida y salvajemente dentro y fuera de ella... Empezó a dar suaves mordidas en su cuello y con su mano libre estrujaba fuertemente los pechos y tiraba sin cuidado de sus pezones...

La luna llena brilló en todo su esplendor cuando las nubes se alejaron por completo... Bill se vació entonces... sintió cómo su caliente semilla salía de sí y llenaba la oscura cueva en la que aún entraba y salía repetidamente... su máscara cayó de su rostro y su deseo, que seguía sin saciarse, le hizo pronto estar de nuevo en forma sin siquiera salir de la mujer... las embestidas eran más salvajes si cabía... parecía bestia en celo y no podía evitarlo... miró el pezón que tenía frente a sí... estaba duro, rojo de las caricias dadas... del placer que sentía... mientras se movía una y otra vez se dio cuenta de que su esposa se dejaba hacer, probablemente a causa del cansancio... si, era un cansancio de placer, pero el quería, debía, necesitaba seguir... no podía detenerse ahora...

Regresó la vista al redondeado pecho coronado por un rojo pezón... y lo deseó... deseó sentirlo en su boca y sin pensárselo dos veces lo puso allí... su lengua lo acarició un rato, luego sus dientes... sabía bien... sabía extremadamente bien... Con la carne de su esposa en la boca, el se vino por segunda ocasión...

Salió lentamente de ella y sonrió... estaba saciado... se sentía bien... se sentía libre.

Se levantó para ver el rostro, probablemente cansado, de su esposa, pero al verla... un grito desgarrador salió de sus entrañas...

De inmediato escuchó pasos apresurados que se acercaban a su puerta... pero el estaba demasiado ensimismado como para notarlo...

De pronto, la puerta se abrió y un olor enloquecedor... el olor de eso que tanto ansiaba probar, se posó en su mente y corrió a tomarlo... olor a seres humanos...

o0o

Todos en la Madriguera escucharon el sonido... fue un grito, un grito terrible... y sin duda todos reconocieron la voz que lo emitió... era la voz de un Wesley.

El señor Wesley fue el primero en llegar a la puerta del cuarto de Bill, con Fred Y George siguiéndole los pasos y, a lo lejos, la señora Wesley detenía a Ginnie entre sus brazos. Con un alohomora el señor Wesley abrió rápidamente la puerta...

Lo demás fue confuso... Bill cubierto de sangre abrazando a Fler que yacía sin moverse... Bill cubierto de sangre volteando a verlos... Bill, con los ojos inyectados de sangre corriendo hacia él y sus dos hijos... Un desmaius saliendo de su boca al tiempo que su varita se elevaba... Bill cayendo inconciente frente a él.

Fred miraba la escena paralizado y George, se desmayó cayendo pesadamente al suelo. La señora Wesley no había podido evitar que su hija viese la escena al escapar de sus brazos y estuviese en completo estupor junto a su padre.

o0o

A lo lejos, por la ventana... un hombre enrollado e una capa negra sonreía... al parecer su mordida sin transformarse tenía unos efectos muy extraños... sobre todo en luna llena. Volvió el rostro y vio desafiante a la luna... definitivamente había valido la pena dejar sus correrías de esa noche y haberse tomado la poción de Snape con tal de presenciar eso. Dando un último vistazo a la escena, el hombre dio la vuelta y se marchó... probablemente en unos minutos eso estaría lleno de la policía mágica... y lo que menos quería era un encuentro con esos... Su sonrisa no se esfumó mientras caminaba desapareciendo en la oscuridad...


End file.
